As the sciences and technologies are advancing constantly, mobile phones, tablet computers, and various other mobile terminals have been developed rapidly, and are playing a more critical role in our lives, working, entertainment, and various other aspects. As demand is growing constantly, the structure, appearance, performance, and various other aspects of the mobile terminals are also updated frequently.
Taking a mobile phone as an example, after a user activates an input method in a short message interface, almost half the area of a screen is occupied by the interface of the input method, thus greatly reducing the amount of information available to the user, and consequently degrading the experience of the user. Moreover if two interfaces are displayed on the screen of the mobile phone, for example, a video playing interface and a chatting interface both are opened on the screen, then the available area of each interface will be small due to the limited size of the screen, thus hindering more details from being presented, and also discoursing the user from operating other programs.
Accordingly it is highly desirable for those skilled in the art to address the technical problem of how to provide a number of available sizes of the screen so as to make it possible to provide the user with more information to be presented.